Laptop computers, which are also referred to as notebook computers, include integrated keyboards and integrated displays. As such, a laptop computer is a single computing device that permits a user to input information via the integrated keyboard and to receive information via the integrated display. A design goal with many types of laptop computers has been to decrease their dimensional size, such as the thickness of such laptop computers.
One part of decreasing the thickness of a laptop computer is to employ a relatively thin integrated keyboard. However, it is still desirable to maintain a relatively high key travel, which is the distance that a given key physically moves perpendicular to the keyboard when depressed by a user. Relatively high key travel permits a laptop computer keyboard to mimic the tactile feel of a standalone computer keyboard commonly attached to desktop computers.
A difficulty with maintaining relatively high key travel of relatively thin laptop computer keyboards is that the keys are prone to wobble or tilt. Wobble and tilt are undesirable, as they qualitatively degrade the user experience of typing on the keyboard. As such, users are not as likely to enjoy typing on the keyboard, and the users are likely to not be able to type as quickly on the keyboard as compared to standalone computer keyboards.
One way to minimize wobble and tilt is to employ a rigid scissor-type keyswitch arrangement, which permits balanced key travel during key presses. However, scissor keyswitches are typically manufactured using a number of separate pieces via expensive injection-molding techniques, and thereafter require complex assembly. As such, scissor keyswitches are not amenable to inclusion within relatively inexpensive laptop computers, where the cost of their keyswitches is prohibitive.